


Lizards make excellent pets.

by xxxabbynormalxxx



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: D/s, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, bipolar Cecil, cecil and his lizard are gonna pull through, cecil has a lizard, god it is super cute, i may be projecting a bit, mental health, this is gonna get filthy eventually but the lizard isn't involved in that bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxabbynormalxxx/pseuds/xxxabbynormalxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil had a pet lizard and a bit of a mental health problem.  Carlos is 2460done with night vales weird ass shit. They find coping mechanisms eventually.  Sexy coping mechanisms. After they're frustrated and sad of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizards make excellent pets.

Cecil was manic. He had been manic all day, but he had been managing, but now that the world was quiet and his mind was not he was manic. The crickets won't stop and he hates the crickets. There's a hateful red light meant to simulate the suffocating desert heat that he lived in that he can't seem to escape. He was scratching, scratching at a skin that felt too tight and he kept scratching to try and break the surface to relieve the pressure. Cecil knew he shouldn't scratch the long sleeves were getting more obvious and it seemed that he couldn't manage to control his hands though. Cecil padded across the room to the hateful red light and said a silent apology before waking his one companion. "I'm sorry dear but I can't seem to occupy my own hands and you seem so awfully good at that. I could never understand why people seem to think that lizards aren't companionable you have always been excellent for occupying my hands so I can't scratch." Cecil muttered to the unusually large Bearded dragon in his hands; a remnant of an unhappy childhood where he wasn't allowed anything that would have seemed appropriately cuddly or pet like for the average child.  
Cecil returned to his bed his hands full and busy constantly stroking the indifferent lizard to the rhythm of the thoughts racing through his head too quickly to grasp onto, barely aware of but still comforted by the sunlamp warmed body in his hands. Cecil knew he just had to last until his brain stopped, until this wave was over and then he could try to sleep before the next one hit, using the depression as a weapon against his insomnia. One mental order to cope with another, the endless cycle seemed fitting to the cycling thoughts in his head constantly cycling too quickly to grasp into but too loudly to ignore.  
That is at least until one thought sticks and suddenly he's fighting a new demon: fixation. Suddenly Carlos fills his mind, and his mind extrapolates. The man barely knows he's alive how could Cecil possibly matter to him? Carlos who is so perfect and wonderful and his brain probably never betrays him at all. Yes he has a lovely good brain. A brain full of orderly scientific thoughts not endless cycles and screaming that never ceases and a damn red light that he can never seem to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super short because it's being started on my iPad and I will be adding to it in the next few days? Help me name Cecil's lizard.


End file.
